


The seconds are infinite [until we meet again]

by valvalblueee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, exit:e, inspired by exit:e teasers, playboy Mino, seungyoon has issues, winner is a band of rock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvalblueee/pseuds/valvalblueee
Summary: Seungyoon se ahoga en el alcohol, todas las noches que puede, todas las noches que desea olvidar y se arrastra hasta la silenciosa oscuridad. Una noche, Mino irrumpe en su caótica comodidad.





	The seconds are infinite [until we meet again]

Seungyoon cuenta hasta el infinito. Ojos cerrados y cabello húmedo. La embriaguez ha pasado, el mundo ha dejado de dar vueltas y los colores son más firmes. Pero el corazón duele, tanto como su alma y por supuesto, su cabeza. Es la resaca diaria, no sólo por tomar, también por excederse en pensar. Piensa en la banda, en su futuro y también piensa en Mino.

Tras las rejas, en un lugar oscuro, la imagen del hombre lo invade como un sueño que no puede alcanzar. Mino, de piercing en los labios, tatuajes en el cuerpo, piel suavemente bronceada y cabello rubio decolorado; a quien todos llaman ganador cuando besa a una nueva chica. Mino, el de la batería, a quien Seungyoon ama y quien lo convierte en un triste patético que se destroza por cada segundo que pasa.

Mino no lo sabe. Sus sentimientos por el baterista de la banda son como un secreto sucio que oculta bajo las almohadas.

Su manager aparece, Jinwoo y un policía tras él. Las rejas se abren y Seungyoon sale sin decir palabra. Es libre, pero su corazón se sigue sintiendo apresado, latiendo abrupto contra su pecho con ganas de huir. Él necesita beber, ahogarse en el licor hasta agotar sus energías y vomitar una parte de su alma. No obstante, sabe que no sirve de nada mientras el sentimiento continúe existiendo. Por el momento, la prisión está bien, allí en la oscuridad puede soñar sin exponerse. Así que regresará, una y otra vez, hasta sentir que se ha desgastado.

Hay mucha tranquilidad cuando llega a su apartamento. Seunghoon está sentado en el sofá con el pie enyesado sobre la mesa, consecuencia de una de sus tantas peleas resultantes por la apuesta. Jinwoo no dice nada y su manager se va. Mino no está, él nunca está por las noches, porque sale a cazar como si fuera una criatura de la noche. Seungyoon conoce a las víctimas de Mino, mujeres bellas que sólo ve una vez en las mañanas, cuando salen medio desnudos de la habitación. Pero esta vez, cuando el cielo aún es nocturno, Mino aparece sin una exorbitante compañera besuqueándole el cuello.

“¿Día de descanso?” Seungyoon pregunta. Su corazón late más rápido que antes y el dolor es gentil con su pecho.

“Hoy no estabas” Mino no responde la pregunta, sus ojos se ven abatidos, como si estuviera temeroso de confrontar la respuesta. Seungyoon también descubre el sudor empañando el cansado rostro moreno. “Vine corriendo” se apresura a explicar Mino como si descubriera los pensamientos que Seungyoon tiene respecto a su estado agitado.

“Estación de policía”, dice Seungyoon simplemente. No tiene que explicar nada, es la quinta vez que sale de ahí en lo que va del mes. Su reciente conducta agresiva y sus excesos con el alcohol, son como un pase para que llegue la policía y lo arrastre hasta el fondo de una celda solitaria. “De todos modos no iba a ir hoy”, Seungyoon se encoge y se tira sobre su desordenada cama. Prometió ir al estudio para tocar música junto a Mino pero horas antes, cuando pasó casualmente, lo vio hablando con una hermosa chica. El alcohol, el caos y los golpes, siguieron después.

El silencio vuelve.

Últimamente, el silencio es lo único que Mino y Seungyoon tienen en común. Son como dos extraños compañeros de trabajo.

“¿Por qué?” pregunta Mino con voz entre cortada. Suena herido pero a Seungyoon no le importa.

“Te vi con la chica nueva fuera del edificio. No quería interrumpir.”

“No pasó nada.”

“Mala suerte para los dos.” Seungyoon se burla. Está cansado y necesita cerveza. No quiere oír la historia de cómo Mino fue rechazado hoy.

Pero ahora Mino está inclinado sobre él, con las rodillas al lado de sus caderas y las manos apoyadas en sus hombros. Él está respirando de la misma manera agitada con la que respira Seungyoon. Sus alientos tibios chocan en la delgada brecha que separan sus caras. Los ojos de Mino, _dios_, lo observan con cuidado, como si buscara algún secreto que Seungyoon teme mostrar y que, de todas maneras, logra descubrir.

“Me gustas” Mino confiesa, su boca está más cerca, casi rozando la suya. Seungyoon contiene el aliento, las palabras no salen y su mente está apagada. “No más celdas oscuras. Quédate conmigo, dónde perteneces.”

El tiempo se detiene, siempre se detiene cuando ese hombre está demasiado cerca.

“Sí” la respuesta es suficiente para que Mino lo bese.

Es un beso exigente y desesperado. Seungyoon no es el único que ha estado esperando por esto, ahora lo sabe. Mino le besa la piel como si tuviera miedo a separarse, como si Seungyoon fuera una silueta que desaparecería en cualquier segundo. En este momento el mundo es perfecto. Y está bien, porque Seungyoon necesita ser besado para recuperar esa parte desaparecida de su espíritu. Así que se entregan, hambrientos y anhelantes, mostrándose desnudos y sudorosos. Sus gemidos hacen ecos indecorosos, pero se aplacan al instante, cuando exigen más aire y se pierden en un silencioso placer que les hace tocar las estrellas del cielo.

Esta vez, Seungyoon no necesita contar hasta el infinito para conciliar el sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca es demasiado tarde para escribir algo inspirado en teaser viejos~ Además, la época de exit fue bastante hermosa.


End file.
